


[ART] "Because I Found You"

by Anonymous



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Art, M/M, art of a fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [ART]Unexpectedly home for the holidays, Quentin is convinced by Julia to join Christmas Cupid—a holiday pen pal service. The only problem is he’s not sure whether his pen pal is Alice Quinn, the ex-girlfriend he’d never quite gotten closure with, or the enigmatic Eliot Waugh, an old almost… something. He just hopes he can manage to figure it out before Christmas.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	[ART] "Because I Found You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniebibananie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677191) by [anniebibananie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie). 



**photoset**

**playlist one!**

****

**playlist two!**

****

**edit in the style of film screencaps bc this is a Thing that i enjoy doing anyway and ahhhhhh**

****

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh despite using ao3 for several years, i still find it a little overwhelming to use, especially when it comes to posting art/graphics instead of fic! anyway, i've really enjoyed participating in this challenge, and hope you'll enjoy anniebibananie's fic when she posts it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Because I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677191) by [anniebibananie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie)




End file.
